This invention relates to torque multiplying and measuring tools, such as those commonly employed to repair military tanks, small gas turbine engines, diesel engines and to remove helicopter rotor nuts.
In many heavy equipment repair and maintenance situations parts must be assembled to or disassembled from existing structures in spaces which do not allow use of a long handled wrench. It is also not uncommon under these circumstances that very high torque must be applied to remove the parts. To safely and effectively repair or maintain these parts, it is usually necessary to apply specific amounts of torque to the nuts, bolts or the like. Other requirements, advantages and limitations are known or will become apparent to those skilled in the art.